True Loves Pains
by carmalpopcorn
Summary: Will Sango ever confess her true feelings for Miroku?


Sango jumped up. "MIROKU!" She whipped around and smacked him squarely across the face. He smiled shamelessly. "Just havein' a little fun." "Miroku, how many times do I have to slap you before you relize I hate it when you grope me!" "Oh, lighten up a little! You've been like this for quite a while. You need to just relax for a bit." "Yah, well that's kinda hard when your around," she mumbled.  
Inuyasha walked up. "Hey, stop messing around. Miroku we need to go do something..." he looked at his arm. "Oh ya. We need to go get food. And you need leave Sango alone for a while." He nodded. Miroku walked off, Inuyasha following. "Hey. Who told you to say that?" Sango looked at Inuyasha suspiciously. "Kagome. She said she would bring alot of ramen noodles. And she also threatened me, but you don't need to know about that part," he ran after Miroku. "Kinda figures, no way he could've walked up and just made up something like that. Actually, I don't think he would've even walked up to us in the first place if Kagome hadn't threatened him," Sango shrugged. Kagome walked over and sat down. "So, how'd he do?" "What? Inuyasha? Ok I guess." "Good." Sango sat back down. "Are guys like this in your time era?" Sango looked at Kagome hopefully. "Sadly, yes. But I guess you get use to it after a while." "Yah." Sango propped her head on her hand, thinking. "What's on your mind?" Kagome looked over at her. "Oh," she snapped out of her train of thought,"Nothing. It's just...nothing." She went back to her thoughts again. She remembered a song that Kagome had let her listen to. She didn't understand it then, but now she thought she understood it perfectly. She didn't know what it was called, but she wanted to hear it again. She remembered it perfectly though. It went something like this: 'I think I'll get out of here, where I can run, just as fast as I can, to the middle of nowhere, to the middle of my front street fears,and I swear, your just like a pill, instead of making me better, you keep makeing me ill.' She didn't know exactly what it ment, but she thought it applyed to her. She sung the song to herself, not noticing that Kagome had walked away. She was lost in her thoughts so long that by the time she snapped out of it, everyone was back and asleep. Except for Miroku and her. "Done singing? Think you should get some rest, you've been up for quite a while," Miroku smiled at her. His eyes sparkled in the fire light. Sango smiled slightly.  
"Yah, I better," she yawned, "Night." "Night," then under his breath,"My love." She heard him, but decided not to say anything about it. Miroku walked off a ways away. Sango thought nothing of it and went to sleep. Sango woke to find that Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo had left her. She thought that Miroku must've went with them but decided not to wake her. She got upset about it and got up to see how far they had went. Just as she was getting all huffed up about it, Kagome walked into the clearing with a bundle of food. "Morning Sango. What are you looking for?" Kagome looked at her questioningly. "What? Oh. I thought that you guys had...," she smiled, embarrassed to even think that they would've left her, "Sry, it was nothing." "You sure seem to have a lot of nothings happen," Kagome smiled at her, "But that's ok! I got some food!" Sango looked releived that Kagome didn't ask her what that was all about. Inuyasha jumpped down from a tree off to the side. "What did you bring this time?" He sniffed her bag. "Just a few things really." She started rumaging through her bag and pulling stuff out. Inuyasha sniffed certain foods and nibbled here and there on others. Sango stood up and joined them. Miroku stood off to the side waiting to see the important stuff that Kagome had brought. After she was done, Kagome backed off to let everybody see what she had brought. Miroku moved in to see what she had brought. He hummed a tuneless song as he picked at various objects. Sango backed out as Shippo pushed through. She walked over to Kagome. "So..." Kagome looked over at Sango. Sango just watched Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo look over Kagome's stuff contiuously. Miroku finished and walked off. "Your driving me mad!" Kagome yelled at Sango. Sango took a step back in surprise. "What? What do you mean?" Kagome, a little surprised herself, jumped forward and looked Sango in the eye. "You like Miroku. You two need to get together! You two drive me nuts 'cuz you hang out with him but you never DO anything! Do you know how agrivating that is when you know that two people like each other but won't admit to it!" Kagome loudly whispered to her. Sango took another step back. "Well,I..." her voice trailed off. "Why don't you tell him! Why doesn't he tell you!" Kagome looked pretty annoyed. "It would never work! He would cheat on me with the first pretty girl he sees!" Sango stomped off. Kagome watched her walk off in surprise that she had yelled back at her and stood staring into the open space in front of her, dumbfound. Inuyasha and Shippo had stopped to see what was going on and just stared at Kagome. Kagome shook her head and turned to look at them. "What?" She walked in the opposite direction. Inuyasha and Shippo looked at each other, shrugged, and went back to rummaging.  
She thought about what Kagome had said. Sango couldn't beleive that it was that obvious when someone likes someone. She was still walking as she thought about it. Then, from somewhere near her, she heard a beautiful song. She stopped and listened. It was coming from the bushes to her right. She went behind the bushes and peeked through to see who was singing. It was Miroku. He was sitting on the side of a river humming a beautiful tune as he fished. Sango stood up and decided to go over to him. He had his back towards her, so she thought she could walk up undetected. As she got closer to him, he swung his staff out and hit her shins so that she fell to the ground. He turned to see who he hit. "Hello. What are you doing here?" Miroku helped her up. "I could ask the same of you. I was just getting away from everybody,  
but I guess I can't because everywhere I go, somebody's there," she smiled slightly. "Hm, well I'm doing the same," he smiled. He was still holding her hand. "Um, you can let go now. I'm up," she said nervously and then pulled gently. His grip tightened. Her smile faded and she looked up at him. "I said you can let go now," she nervously repeated. His smile got bigger. She yanked her hand back only to be pulled into his arms. "Miroku...," she started getting a little freaked. "Miroku, please. I..I need to go..." Miroku's face became dark, and so did the sky. "M-miroku what's going on?" she was completely freaked out now and was trying everything to get away from him. Miroku's face slowly turned into Naraku. He laughed. Sango screamed, "Let go of me!" "Oh, come now. Don't you wanna have a little fun?" His devious smile widened. "Let me go!" she screamed. "I hate you! Let go of me now! Somebody! Help!" she screamed as loud as she could.  
Off in the distance, Inuyasha looked up at the sky. "It's starting to look like bad weather. Let's go find some shelter." Kagome looked up. "Wait! Where's Sango? I think I upset her. I don't know where she went!" Miroku came through the clearing. "I'll go find her. Be back in a little bit." He dashed off as it started to downpour.  
Sango screamed. "Help! Somebody!" "Nobody's gonna help you darling. Nobody can hear you." "You basturd! Let go of me!" she yanked back. Naraku laughed. He pulled her into a tighter embrace. Sango screamed again. Miroku heard a noise off to the left and ran blindly in that direction. "Sango!" he yelled into the darkness. Sango heard something. She screamed as loud as she could. "Silence little girl!" Naraku grabbed hold of her hair and pulled her head backwards. "Be a good little girl and be seen not heard." He laughed. Miroku heard the second scream and ran faster. 'All I need is for her to keep screaming, even though something must be terribly wrong.' He covered his face with his arm and just kept running. Sango's thoughts flew through her head so fast, that it was impossible for her to think clearly. All she knew was that somebody had to find her, and fast. 'One more time. Just scream one more time. Maybe someone will hear me.' So, she screamed her loudest scream. It was very loud now and Miroku could see that Naraku had hold of her. "Let go of her!" his voice boomed through the rain. Naraku looked over. He snarled, "You want the girl? Well come get her!" Miroku flung himself at Naraku. Sango was thrown into the water, which was now rapids instead of a nice flowing river. Naraku laughed again and disappered. Miroku stumbled as he fought his way to the raging river. Sango had hold of a rock and was fighting to stay above the water. Miroku reached over to her and pulled her out of the water. She was shaking violently. He pulled her into his embrace. He held her until she stopped shivering as bad. He took hold of her. "We have to find a place nearby here," he yelled over the raging storm, "Don't worry I got you." He walked her to a dry place and set her down. The place he found was under a huge tree. Sango still shivered so he sat beside her and held onto her 'til she fell asleep. He ran his hand through her hair. "I'm so sorry I couldn't get here any faster," he whispered to her, even though he knew she couldn't hear him now that she was asleep, "I feel so bad. Just promise me you'll wake in the morning." He pulled her up against the tree. He propped her against himself and settled down. After a while, he was asleep to.  
Miroku woke early, as usual. Sango was still asleep, with her head against his shoulder. He sat for a while, waiting for her to wake up. He started worrying about her when she didn't wake for twenty minutes after he did. But she finally woke when Miroku started moving around because he was uncomfortable. She opened her eyes, and tryed to figure out what her head was on. She lifted her head slowly and turned to look. Miroku smiled. "Well, good morning Sleeping Beauty." He looked her over. "You seem ok. But just to make sure..." Sango slapped him. "Yup. Your perfectly normal." She couldn't help it. She laughed. "What?" He smiled devilishly. Sango laughed. "It's just you. I don't know, it was just funny."She looked at him. "What was so funny about me?" She laughed again. "Just the way your acting.  
I don't know why, I just find it funny." She set her hand down. At the same time, Miroku did to. Sango looked down and blushed a little. She pulled her hand out from under his, laughing nervously. Sango started to get up and Miroku pulled her back down. She had a confused look on her face. He smiled a reassuring smile. He put his hand under her chin and started pulling her towards him. She knew what was gonna happen next and didn't know what to do about it. She got close enough to feel his breath. She started kinda getting freaked out, but not the same as when Naraku had her. It was more of a reassuring yet nervous feeling. "Don't worry. I won't bite," he said as he pulled her in and kissed her. She felt surprised for a second, then a warm sensation went through her as if to tell her that she was safe with this man. Miroku pulled back from lack of air. "Didn't know you were such a great kisser," he laughed. Sango laughed a little bit but didn't know what to do after that. He smiled again and took her hand. "Come on, we better get back before they declare us both dead." He helped her up. She didn't say anything. "Why the long silence? Your fine I'm pretty sure, unless you lost your voice," he joked. "Well, I guess there is nothing to say," she looked off. There was silence for quite a while. "I'm glad you saved me. I mean you and not somebody else. This has been a good day so far, better than any I've had lately," she said quietly. Miroku pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad to be your hero. And I'm glad I'm with you. I don't know what I'd've done if Naraku had killed you." He put his head down on hers. Sango listened to his heart beat. She had the warm, safe feeling again. His heart beat a slow rythmic beat that was soothing. She closed her eyes and just listened. Sango felt a soft drop of wetness on her nose. She looked up to see Miroku crying. "What's wrong?" "I-I just can't keep imagining you gone. It hurts me so bad that I..." his voice was still strong, but silent tears rolled down his cheaks. She looked at him and thought for a second. "I'm not gone, I'm right here. You can stop imagining I'm gone.  
I'm in your arms right now," she reached up and whiped away his tears, "Don't get all upset over nothing." This time, it was she who pulled him in to kiss.  
So the story ends, and so another begins. 


End file.
